Hunters' Dance
by BlackFire-Forx
Summary: The tides have changed and so has our not so innocent miko. She loves the older men and Dancing is her only way to find peace... and get revenge.


-1( Disclaimer: Hey this is my first story I've written before so here goes… I do not own InuYasha and the song is call 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. )

Young Lady Kagome stands up from her place on the floor, in the middle of the great hall. The Lord and prince of the Western lands, both brothers by blood, one pure blood and one filth blood, only mere meters away from her current spot. Currently she is dressed it a an elegant dark blue, silked tutu that could easily be mistaken for black. Adjoined to the tutu was a strapless blue corset that bent with her pail moon coloured skin. Velvety black toe shoes adorned her feet with dace lace that intertwined and finished at her fragile knee. The moon was high, the ceiling of the roof had been lifted and the howls of the lone wolves could be heard.

_perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that_

To begin her heart felt dance, she as she stood on her toes, she extended her right arm towards the Lord and Prince, the left arm back towards the door, her face was sullen and stoic which gave her half lidded stormy blue eyes more allure and her hands were limp to appear graceful and relaxed. Her left leg came up as she leaned forward and straightened out until it was inline with her arm. She brought her arms back in as well as her leg and brought her toes to her right knee, while her hands remained below her stomach and acted as if she were cradling something. She brought her leg out and began to spin a numerous amount of times. Soon she had created a whirlwind, pushing all the youkai present into the walls.

_  
never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled_

She came to an immediate stop , with arms back in the centre, she extended once more and made a graceful and astoundingly big leap towards the Lord and Prince while landing gracefully in front of them. She looked from the Lord to the Prince then to the Lord again. He stood without a word then left the room without a word. Fear crossed his eyes as the Hanyou ran from the room. The Lady smiled and gave chase like a cat as she disappeared in a whirlwind of black feathers.

_  
look here he comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know he  
_

As the young Prince ran for his life, he came to sudden halt and covered his eyes as a gust of blue wind passed him with black feathers cutting him and acting on behalf of broken glass. His blood dribbled down as he looked on in bewilderment as the ballerina stood in front of him with no emotion showing on her face. He speed off to the left as she leaped after him with outstretched arms and drew him close to her lithe form as he was shocked beyond belief. As she licked his neck, while his breath was caught in his throat, she trailed a hand down the features of his face, remembering what her latest pray looked like. She let him go and disappeared in a gust of black wind and feathers. Without a second thought he took off down the main corridor, which seemed endless.

_  
never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
_

He slowed to a slow walking place, trying to catch breath while still looking for an exit. But Lady Luck however was against him as he heard a laugh that rang quietly through the air, followed shortly by a blood curdling scream that ripped through the darkness.

_  
without the mask where will your hide_

_can't find yourself lost in your lie  
_

His breath quickened as he looked around, searching, yearning and hoping to find a way out. Wondering why no one came to his rescue. The air around him was like ice and it felt as though he could not move. He looked ahead to see Kagome in front of him. As she spun around drawing closer to the Prince with one foot pointed at the back touching the ground and the other facing outwards, she leaned forwards, using her hands to search his flawless face, her azure eyes searching his face for any imperfection. With dissatisfaction she sighed and let her hands lay against his chest as well as her head. His heart beat was like a the sound of a horse racing across the vast golden valley. She raised her head and looked at him with a chilling stare, she closed the space between them and placed a soft kiss on his lips. So cold and so soft, with that kiss she had sucked the breath out of him. When he was free yet again she disappeared at once. His body unfroze and he ran out of the corridor to the garden, where numerous trees and all sorts of flowers awaited him. He lay down and rested for a bit.

_  
i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore  
_

Flower petals blew around his silhouette, the moon illuminated his pail skin, a face that was once content was now a face of total fear. Rose vines wrapped around his form, securing him in one place so that even if he tried he couldn't escape. He heard foot steps coming closer to his head. He felt a slight burst of wind blow over his face. The young man looked up and to say the least he was shocked. The fair young maiden that was once his kind hearted friend had a insane smile plastered on her face as she looked down at the helpless half breed. She placed a hand on either side of his head as she leaned down to his ear. She licked the lobe and gave it a little nip before she quietly whispered "Oh how the tables have turned oh mighty man whore. What I once was is long gone thanks to you…InuYasha" She lifted her head as her tutus back flowed out like a dress "By my Fathers name and my Mother's heart, this is your gift and your fate as for the services you have done."

_  
it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

She pulled out a feather from the air and created a dagger. With the words passed down through her kin she repeated them with ease and a cruel smile on her face. "A sinners life is a hanyou' love, a shattered heart is a hanyou's toy, with a darkness blade drenched in purities blood the half breeds life lost at the hands of the wounded. I send thee into the abyss of torture and heartache as your prize for the broken jewel." His eyes were wide, his breath was hitched in his throat, his face was pail and his life was over. The blade had entered his heart and had sent him into eternal sleep, to a place where none rest and tortured screams ring through out the air.

_  
it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool  
_

Lady Kagome stood as clouds had formed in the night sky, hiding her face from the full moons luminous glow. As a tall silhouette entered the garden, the blood pooled around young Prince InuYasha's body as it made it's way to Kagome's fragile form. An arm wrapped around her waist as she looked up to the owner the arm. Sesshomaru stood there with a malicious smile on his face. She smiled back knowing that her job was done. She leaned into his form as she lifted the blade to her face. "It's hard to imagine that we could let this pathetic creature live this long. My love, do you wish to celebrate this victory?" She asked with a little sneer in the corner of her mouth. She brought the blade closer to her mouth and licked the blood off it. She began to purr, but stopped as she heard a growl erupt from her partner's throat and felt another arm pulling her lithe body flush against his toned person.

She looked up to see that his eyes were glazed as he starred at her crimson covered lips. Red drops of water fell from the sky and on to her face. As the liquid fell faster the scent alerted them that it was blood. Her Midnight blue hair fell from its hair tie prison and cascaded around her knees. Her lover drew closer cover the gap between them and into deep kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed , he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and bit down begging for entrance. Kagome obeyed knowing that he was her alpha and let him searching her cavern. As his hands wandered her body they rested around her waist and as he allowed her to search his. They broke apart panting , gasping for air.

As blood continued to rain from the skies they smiled maniacally and began to laugh a spine chilling laugh together. Their drenched forms began to move as they danced to unheard music and moved around savouring their victory and began to perform a Par De Deux in the blood rain.

The End

BlackFire-Forx- Bye now I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
